


What Breaking The Rules Gets You

by FullmetalHit_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, M/M, alot of feeling with some sex thown in...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalHit_0/pseuds/FullmetalHit_0
Summary: Jamie thinks back on some pleasant memories and ends up breaking the rules.... punishment ensues...





	What Breaking The Rules Gets You

**Author's Note:**

> This very quickly shifted from a Smut fic with feeling to a Feeling fic with smut..... also thank you to my favorite internet stranger and the Roadhog to my Junkrat for helping me with this and being the cheerleader I desperately needed at times! Your amazing WodenSkadi!

   

Jamie sat in his little shed of a workshop on the outskirts of the shit town he called home. He was fiddling with his frag launcher, giving it the tune up it desperately needed but it wasn’t going very well. He sighed as the fixture he was trying to attach broke yet again, he was going to have to scavenge for a different material, the thin aluminum just wasn’t going to work. He had just gotten back from a small haul the other day but it was just that, small. 

He sat up from his hunched over seated position and stretched, his back popping in several places as he did so. He reached his thin, muscular arms above his head, giving his aching body the movement it needed. He hadn’t realized how cramped his good arm and leg had gotten and how stiff his other makeshift limbs were.  He spun around and walked to the couch to sit again so he could pull off his prosthetics and give them a quick tune up themselves.

      He started with his hand, reaching over to unhook it from the organic remnants of his arm. He hated unhooking the nerves but he had to do it so often he was almost used to it. Almost. He took a deep breath before giving his arm the final twist of removal and let out a pained “FUCK!” as the familiar feeling shot through his upper arm and shoulder. He set the arm in his lap and reached his hand to his still throbbing shoulder. He gently massaged the muscle and nerves until the pain subsided and he could set to work. He reached over to the small table at the end of the couch and grabbed his screwdriver and the small oil can. He held the metal limb between his thighs, keeping it still as he worked. He gave the perfect amount of loosening, tightening and oiling to the joints he had noticed needed it. He gave the wrist a tweak, oiling it until the metal stopped groaning against his movement.

  He hated when he squeaked, but he had also noticed that it amused his large friend. Mako letting out a small laugh when ever one of Jamie’s limbs would suddenly squeak while he was bouncing about or when it interrupted his rambling. Jamie smiled as he thought about the rare and wonderful smiles his companion would grace him with.  He didn’t get to see them often so he treasured every one he did get. He sat back on the couch, his tinkering coming to a stop as his mind wandered, thinking about the much bigger man. He himself was by no means small, standing at 6,6 when he wasn’t hunched over. He had a thin frame and every inch was covered in toned muscle but when compared to his partner he was dwarfed. Makos large hands could envelop his entire torso, his fingers alone were the size of his forearms. He made him feel tiny for once, like he could let his guard down and give in and he loved that. He loved everything about this man; he loved his gentle smiles and quiet laughs then the soft lips they came from or the strong jaw that Jamie loved to trace his fingers over. His bodyguard usually wore a thick leather mask and as far as he knew he was the only person he would let see his face when he would take it off.

    He though back to the first time a couple of years ago when he had been trusted with this privilege. They were going to bed one night and no matter how curious Jamie had been he was always respectful either leaving the room or on the nights they shared a bed facing the other direction, but this time was different. Mako had reached up to start removing the straps and Jamie noticing this had started to leave the room but was stopped by the calm but booming voice of his companion. “Don’t go, come over here.” he had said and held out his large hand. Jamie remembered shifting from his peg leg to his boot before complying, stepping back over and placing his own much smaller fingers into the calloused but comforting palm of his long-time crush. He blushed wildly and gasped as the large fingers closed around his hand and pulled him closer. He stood facing the bigger man who had been sitting on the edge of his even bigger bed. Mako had moved his hands to the small of Jamie’s back, trapping him between his strong thick thighs. He had locked eyes with Jamie giving him permission to take that ultimate step in their relationship. One hundred percent complete trust.

    The way Jamie had felt that night was wonderful yet he was also more nervous than he had ever been in his young life and thinking back to it now he only giggled, it had easily become one of his best memories. He continued to replay that night in his head as he lay back on the couch. He recalled reaching his fingers to the rough leather and slowly starting to work the straps were Mako had left off, he never once broke eye contact. When the last strap was undone Mako had reached up to stop it from falling off just yet. “Are you positive you want to do this? You might not like what you see...”

 Jamie had not spoken. He had simply given Mako a small smile and pulled at the sides of the mask. Jamie gasping once every inch of his bodyguards face was exposed. Mako had frowned and turned away but Jamie was quicker and stopped his large head by placing his palm on the side of his face, turning it back to regain eye contact. “You are even more wonderful than I had imagined.”

     Mako had given him one of his best smiles to date then and Jamie’s heart had leapt with glee. He studied the features of his companion, filing away each wonderful detail in his head. The first thing that had stood out to him was the large scar covering the side of his face. Stretching from his strong stubbled jaw to his brow.  Jamie had reached out his flesh hand to trace the soft skin. Mako was beyond handsome, between his beautiful grey eyes and strong jaw Jamie was starting to lose control of his actions. He ran his fingers from the scar to the other man’s chin enjoying the little tickle on his fingertips from the silver stubble that peppered it. He continued up his cheeks before suddenly dipping his head, desperate to feel that stubble on his chapped lips.

Mako let out a small gasp but didn’t move.

      Jamie continued working his thin lips over the others face trailing up the scar, leaving small kisses along the way then down the bridge of his nose before stopping, hovering his mouth over the other mans. He had made eye contact again and was waiting for permission to continue his advances.

Jamie went wide eyed and his heart filled with euphoria; he had never felt so happy in his life! He equaled the man’s actions full force, adjusting his legs to straddle the wide thighs of the other as his arms wrapped around Mako’s muscular neck. They smashed their lips together, and soon Jamie was parting his lips for that wet tongue he had yearned to feel in his mouth.

 Mako had happily obliged sliding the warm muscle across the smaller man’s thin lips, then in to meet the tongue that eagerly awaited. Mako reveled in this new feeling, taking in the taste of the younger man that he had denied himself for much too long. Jamie moaned into the kiss and began grinding his hips against the other mans. Mako could feel Jamie's excitement pinned between their bodies and soon his own was joining in. Mako shuddered and growled from the overwhelming pleasure building in his groin. He didn’t even know he could get this hard and he loved it.

         The intensity of their kissing had grown and soon Jamie was pushing Mako onto his back. He placed himself on top of him, continuously grinding his rock hard erection into Mako’s.  Jamie moaned loudly and was snapped from his daydream. His real moans bringing him back to reality.

He quickly realized his hand was down his pants, the fingers of his good hand gripped tightly around the base of the hard cock between his shaking thighs. His prosthetic arm had been discarded to the side, the screwdriver and oil can also tossed haphazardly to the floor. His eyes scanned his surroundings a bit more before turning his attention back to his much too restrictive shorts. He was distracted though, as he heard someone much too close, clear their throat.

       Jamie’s eyes immediately jumped from the twitching tent in his shorts to the figure standing in the doorway. “M..MAKO!”  he gasped. He pulled his hand away from himself, noting the wet spots of his own precum before wiping it on his shorts and blushing wildly. He crossed his legs in an attempt to hide his very apparent arousal, the thrill of being caught making it that much harder as his already throbbing dick soaked in the new attention. “I… I didn’t know you were back yet…. Uh… so.. how'd the haul go??” Jamie knew full well he wasn’t getting away with this but still tried, acting as casual as he could possibly muster with his raging hard on begging for the now present large hands of his surprise guest.  Mako just stepped closer and Jamie froze, the panicked smile quickly fading from his face.

     He gulped as Mako continued walking forward. He knew he was in trouble. There was no denying he had broken the rules, whether he had meant to or not.  He and Mako had made agreements with there relationship: he had full control of their business and heists, but when it came to their personal life Mako was the one in charge. Jamie was putty to be used by his man, he had full say in what sexual actions could be taken and when. Jamie wouldn’t have it any other way. He thrived on the thoughts of Mako having one hundred percent control of his body. The feeling of relinquishing control and having the other mans massive frame engulfing him, making him feel tiny and breakable.

     “What were you doing?” Makos voice boomed. Jamie shuttered and tried to scramble away but between the still rock hard member he was sporting and the lack of an arm, the attempt was futile. Mako easily caught Jamie’s leg and tugged. The smaller man tumbling off the couch and to the floor with a loud clank.

 “Oi! What the hell?!” he sat up and turned to glare at Mako. “you're an assh-" but before he could continue Mako gripped him tightly by the throat, the massive hand covering its entirety and cutting off his insult.

“You best silence that mouth boy, or ill silence it for you…” Mako glared down at Jamie. He was by no means angry but he knew what Jamie liked and to say he was a glutton for punishment was one Hell of an understatement. He never seriously hurt him though. He left bruises and scrapes yes, but never any serious injuries. They had safe words and hand signals to avoid those.

“Fuck yo-ggck” Mako tightened his grip, cutting off Jamie once again. He squirmed in Makos grasp, the abuse going straight to his already aching cock. A heated blush covered his cheeks, the feel of Mako manhandling him setting his entire body on fire. “nngh…. Th..that all you g..got old man?” Jamie choked out. Mako sneered and threw him back on the couch, the blonde landing with a thud gasping for air.

 “Rat, you won’t be able to walk after I give you even half of what I got.” 

Jamie looked up at Mako, a maniacal and eager curl to his lips. “Good,” was all he muttered and Mako scooped him up like he weighed nothing, roughly tossing him over his shoulder before walking them to their large shared bed.

    Mako tossed Jamie on the old worn out mattress before turning his attention to the small nightstand to its side. He fumbled around in the drawers for a quick second before tossing a few items on one of the pillows. He turned back to Jamie, who was now completely naked have had shaken the loose shorts off his hips while Mako was turned. He smiled up at Mako, a furrow in his brow forming a look that said nothing short of “fuck me broken!” Mako let a tiny smile slip onto his own lips as he shook his head and leaned down.

 

 

He slipped his thick thigh between Jamie’s legs, edging them apart and pressing his knee into his groin. Jamie bit his lip, holding back a groan from the new contact. Mako began moving his large palm up the muscled chest of his smaller half, giving a nipple a hard pinch as his fingers met the tight mound. Jamie finally let out a tiny moan at the assault on his sensitive skin. Mako moved face from the hickey he was sucking into Jamies neck down to the opposite nipple. He flicked his tongue over it before gripping it with his teeth. The younger man moaned a little louder and lost in the moment, wrapped his half arm around Makos neck, he tried to shove Mako further down, wanting it harder than the soft tickles. Mako did the opposite and pulled away, making Jamie whimper. Mako moved his hands, one gripping the blondes thin hip while the other continued its travels upwards. He grazed his fingers and palm around Jamie’s thin neck then up to his chin, tracing the outline of his jaw. He moved to his lips, circling them before slowly sliding a thick finger in between.

“Suck,” Mako instructed and Jamie eagerly obliged. He flicked his tongue over the large digit, slicking the entirety of the rough calloused skin. The taste of his salty skin making him moan around the intrusion.

 Mako loved the feel of that tongue, the long soft muscle felt great on his body, regardless if it was on his fingers, playing with his pierced nipples or licking around his fat cock. The way Jamie looked with his mouth wrapped around him flooded him with heat and his dick swelled. He groaned needing to get on with preparing the tight hole that his aching member yearned for. He gave his finger a slight push forward making Jamie gag a little at the sudden force hitting his throat before sliding it out. He slid the wet finger down the smaller trembling body, stopping at his perked nipples.

Jamie jumped at the now cold, wet finger coating his tits and groaned. “F...fuck hog… q..quit teasin' me and get on with it!”

 Mako glanced at Jamie before removing the finger from his nipples to slap his thigh. “Be quiet Rat.” Jamie hissed in both pain and pleasure and obeyed.  He moved his other hand from Jamie’s hips to the pile of stuff he had thrown on the bed earlier. A small bottle of lube, a gag , rope and a bright orange ribbed butt plug. “Take off your leg and flip over.”

Jamie growled at the lack of attention but did as he was told. He sat up bringing his knee to his chest to undo the straps but hesitated a bit. The thought of the nerves unhooking stopping him. He loved pain, but this wasn’t the sexy kind. He closed his eyes preparing for it but soon felt a large hand on his arm, he looked up. Mako had stopped what he was doing and was once again focusing on Jamie, his mask now off and hanging from the bed frame. He smiled at him and quickly twisted the leg, the pain immediately shooting up his thigh, but Mako was quick to begin massaging the area. Makos hands were almost magic on his body, the pain melting away as quickly as it had come.  Mako took his leg to set it gently on the floor and motioned for Jamie to get on his belly.

 Jamie’s big toothy smile had returned to his lips and he flipped over and pushed his shoulders back, his arms now parallel behind him. He knew the drill. Mako got to work, tying the rope from the pile around the smaller mans thin wrist and the crook of his elbow on his stump. He laced upwards, looping over his shoulders and back under his arm pits before tying the ends together. Jamie felt the tingle in his fingers and giggled, the feeling of helplessness setting in as he was bound. Next was the gag.

Mako gripped the rope around Jamie and tugged upward, lifting him from his belly till he was on his knees. He moved into a kneeling position behind him, placing his large thighs on either side. He tugged Jamie back by the rope till his head rested on his shoulder. He looked down at the smaller junker, helpless and needy, pressed against his body, his mouth open and waiting. Mako licked his lips, his cock bouncing at the breathtaking display. He leaned down licking at Jamie’s thin lips before claiming them for a quick kiss before they were occupied. Jamie just as eagerly kissed back, twisting his body slightly for a better angle to deepen the kiss. They moaned into one another, their wet tongues dancing. Mako growled and bit Jamie’s lip, earning a mewl from him. This man was unbelievably sexy, his thin hips and almost radioactive orange eyes never failing to drive Mako absolutely mad with want. He growled again, lower, more animalistic, the need to claim even more of this man growing quickly. He moved his hands to Jamie’s sides, grazing and tracing every curve and muscle of the thin writhing body in front of him before he dug his fingers into the soft flesh. Jamie broke the kiss to yelp loudly, that would most definitely bruise and it only drove more heat to his leaking cock.

Mako let his hands fall from the other to grab the collar like object at his side. He lifted it to Jamie’s mouth letting him suck and nip at the plastic cock attached before he slid it between his lips, it was a good 5 inches and was easily hitting the back of his rats throat. Sure enough Jamie gagged around the intrusion, tears forming in the corners of his eyes and drool beginning to drip from his chin. Mako gave him a second to adjust before he secured the strap at the back of his head.

      Once it was fastened he gave Jamie a kiss on the neck before using the rope to lower him back down onto his stomach. His back arched, his ass in the air and on display for his lover. Mako spread Jamie’s legs further, his pink eager hole now fully visible and twitching at the attention. Mako reached for the small bottle of lube and the plug. He popped the cap and squeezed, the clear liquid coating his fingers. He used it to coat the toy, stroking it between his fingers. He squeezed out a bit more before dropping the bottle to the side and returning his attention to the beautiful picture before him. Mako spread the lube over Jamie’s entrance, teasing it with the very tip of his finger and earning choked mewls from the smaller man.

He soon brought the toy to the entrance, sliding it through the leaking lubricant before slipping it in to the first rib. Jamie let out another strangled moan, the intrusion painful, as it stretched him open. Mako played with the toy, pushing it in halfway up the second rib before pulling it out and popping it back it. Jamie looked back at Mako, scowling at the much larger man teasing him. The torment was almost to much. Mako let out a low laugh and continued twisting the toy, doing his best to stretch a bit more before he popped in two more ribs. Jamie jumped at the sudden change in size and let out a choking groan. He buried his face it the blankets, the wet from his drool cooling his burning face. God it hurt, but he loved that hurt, wanted more of it! He shifted his weight trying to impale himself further on the toy that was going much too slow for his liking. He managed to pop another rib into himself against Mako’s hand but that was a mistake as the toy was quickly yanked away completely.

Jamie whimpered at the loss of pressure and Mako growled at the disobedience, one hand grabbing the rope, the other tangling into the blonds disheveled hair before quickly yanking back. Jamie hissed as he was pulled upright again, the rope biting into the skin on his shoulders. He looked up at Mako, burning eyes boring into his own. “You were being so good rat,  why did ya' have to go and misbehave?”  Jamie tried to speak around the plastic cock in his mouth but all that came out was a strangled choke.

Mako laughed before tossing Jamie back down onto his belly. He knelt over him, pressing the large bulge in his pants against the smaller mans ass. He ground into him, making  Jamie quiver beneath him. Jamie tried to grind back, needing more friction but was quickly held down by large hands gripping him and keeping him still. “If you don’t behave, I’m going to continue teasing, slower and slower till you’re dying for release.” Jamie buried his face deeper in the blankets. “Does that mean you submit?” Jamie simply nodded, and Mako released him.

He got up from behind him, getting off the bed just long enough to take off his pants before returning to his spot behind his plaything. He grabbed the plug once again and wasted no time in sticking it inside the needy hole still on display in front of him. Jamie’s moans grew with each rib that was popped inside, the smallest one followed by the next then the next, his hole stretching around each lump as they got bigger and bigger. Soon all that was left was the biggest one. Mako used one hand to pull and push at the toy, using it to tease and further stretch the younger man that was now panting below him. His other was between Jamie’s legs, kneading at his balls and giving gentle soft strokes to his long neglected dick. It oozed precum that Mako slid his fingers through to continue his slow strokes. Jamie was a mess beneath him, breathing hard, drool pooling down his chin, tears in his eyes from the gag still shoved down his throat. Mako loved the sight of him, the way those eyes stared at him begging for more.

    He finally popped the final, thickest part of the plug inside, and Jamie’s eyes fluttered closed as he moaned loudly. Mako licked his lips, he couldn't wait any more, his torturous ministrations on Jamie nearly as torturous to himself. He left the plug in the writhing boy as he turned his attention to himself. His cock ached with need and leaked heavily. He grabbed the bottle of lube once again to squeeze a good amount in his palm, he tossed the bottle to the side as he began stroking himself. He coated his dick, the liquid mixing with his precum as he made sure every inch was covered and slick. He returned his attention to Jamie whose head was twisted to look back at him, those fiery orange eyes burning into his. They pleaded and begged for more, and Mako finally obliged.

 He gripped the base of the toy, slowly pulling on it till each rib was removed with a wet pop. He tossed it to the side before lining himself up with Jamie’s stretched open hole. “You ready rat?” Jamie met his gaze once again, those burning eyes giving him his answer. Mako chuckled and slowly began pushing himself inside the warmth of his lover. Jamie gagged around the cock in his mouth as his entire body tensed. He forced himself to relax as Mako continued to sheath himself inside him. Each and every inch of that thick cock slid deeper and deeper before coming to a stop as Makos thighs met his ass. Mako shuttered at the wet warmth engulfing and swallowing his cock before slowly pulling back till nothing but the fat head was left inside. He continued his slow thrusts till the trembling mess beneath him was less tense. He pulled out once again leaving just his head inside. He moved his hands next, one grabbing the rope tied around Jamie’s arms the other gripping his thigh and digging his fingers into the soft flesh. Jamie growled with need, once again trying to shove himself deeper on the large cock.

Mako tightened his grip on his thigh, digging his nails in till he felt the wet warmth of blood on the tips of his fingers. His rat groaned beneath him in defeat and he smiled before pulling back on the rope and slamming Jamie back on his dick. Jamie yelled out, throwing his head back. His top half now pulled up and supported by the rope biting into his shoulders that Mako gripped tightly. Mako grunted at each thrust, and Jamie became more and more malleable beneath him. He moaned around the gag, his eyes rolling back as the pleasure built and built. His cock twitched, excessively leaking precum. Mako continued his thrusts and began sliding the hand on Jamie’s thigh upwards. He traveled over the lean muscle of his thigh before dipping between them to grip at Jamie's dick. He slid his fingers over it, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. He was gaining speed as he felt a familiar heat begin to gather in his abdomen. The way Jamie quivered beneath him, he could tell he was close too. Just a bit more and he would loose it but Mako paused and quickly removed his hands from the blonds cock.

Jamie cried at the loss but was quick to realize why. Mako was fiddling with the buckle behind his head, unfastening the gag and letting it fall from his mouth to the bed below. Jamie groaned now realizing how sore his jaw and throat were. Mako leaned over the smaller body beneath him, whispering in his ear. “I wanna hear you scream my name as you cum.”  The rumble of Makos words vibrated to his core and sent chills up his spine. They only multiplied as Mako returned his hand to his cock and soon his rhythm was back.

He matched each rough stroke with a thrust and now that Jamie’s mouth was free he could hear the appreciation from his partner. His moans growing in volume and dripping with more and more lust as his climax built inside him. Mako was extremely close himself, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic and impatient as the tension grew. Soon Jamie was clenching beneath him with release, yelling out at the top of his lungs.

 “NNNGH….F…FUCK….M…MAKO!!”

Mako fucked him through his climax, still rubbing his sensitive softening cock with the freshly spilled seed that now coated his hand and the sheets below them. Jamie whimpered as the touches overwhelmed his body, his mouth now gaping and dripping with pleasure as Mako still thrust into him. Mako was at his breaking point himself giving one more hard tug on the rope as he slammed into Jamie one more time, his cum erupting into the blond and leaking down his trembling thighs. He breathed heavily as the sweet euphoria of release washed over him. He slowly pulled his cock from Jamie, the motions earning a wet ragged breath from his lover. Mako smiled at the sight of a very worn out rat and turned his attention to the rope, untying it and removing it from Jamie’s arms. There was an audible pop and Jamie winced as he pulled his sore arms underneath him and slowly and shakily sat himself up, paying no mind to the mess his wet ass and thighs were making on the sheets as he did so.

 Mako wrapped his arms around him and pulled him onto his lap. The smaller junker simply closed his eyes and sighed as the warmth of his man engulfed his aching frame. Mako placed gentle kisses on the very apparent rope burns that now covered the other’s shoulders before he spoke.

“That'll teach ya to follow the rules, won’t it?”

Jamie simply laughed and in the most sarcastic tone his worn-out throat and body could muster said, “I’ll be on me best behavior.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> anywho, hope you at least some what enjoyed my rambling. I drew some art for this fic you can see it here... http://fullmetalhit.tumblr.com/post/166798928544/this-is-garbage-i-drew-for-a-fanfic-i-wrote   
> Also come join me in this 18+ roadrat discord! Cone say hi and chit chat wit some cool dudes! Ha ha okay I got it
> 
> {roadrat discord}


End file.
